


Run (Thor x reader)

by InvisibleAloneGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAloneGirl/pseuds/InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une blessure. Quelqu'un qui veille sur toi. Que peut-il bien se passer?<br/>(one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run (Thor x reader)

Sous ta forme animale, tu cours plus rapidement que n'importe qui. Soufflant bruyamment, tes pattes puissantes et musclées frappent le sol avec dureté. Tu dois absolument arriver à temps, sinon tes coéquipiers (les Avengers, excusez-vous du peu) seront salement amochés. Tu ne passes pas vraiment inaperçue, dans cette forêt de pins enneigés, transformée en tigre presque aussi grand qu'un homme. Votre mission est pourtant simple. Démanteler un petit avant poste d'Hydra, un petit groupe qui tente de faire revivre l'organisation. Tu faisais l'arrière garde lorsque tu as entendu un des soldats imprudents mentionner des explosifs. Leur mort a été brève. Alors, te voilà, soulevant de la neige à chacun de tes coups de pattes, bravant tes instructions, pour sauver la peau des héros. Tu leur dois bien cela cependant... Il t'ont sorti de ta vie d'errance et t'ont complètement intégré à leur équipe. Maintenant, c'est ta famille d'âme. Donc tu ne peux pas les laisse mourir bêtement, soufflés par une explosion! Tu sers instinctivement tes mâchoires puissantes, et cours plus vite encore. Tu expires aussi rapidement et des volutes de vapeur s'échappent de tes crocs serrés. Slalomant entre les arbres, tu finis par arriver dans une clairière. En son centre, un immense bâtiment plus ou moins camouflé. Des cris et des bruits d'armes à feu retentissent de toutes parts, gênants tes tympans sensibles. Tu ignores chacun des ennemis qui te bousculent et te diriges le plus rapidement possible vers le centre de contrôle, où les charges ont été disposé selon ce que tu as entendu. Des balles te frôlent mais tu essais de ne pas fléchir, ignorant la douleur cuisante qui ronge peu à peu tes poumons trop longtemps sollicités. Dans ta précipitation, tu heurtes les murs de béton gris et froid. Tu grimaces et sais déjà que tu vas te taper d'horribles bleus le lendemain.

"_ Si j'arrête ces bombes!" penses-tu.

Une ligne de soldats te barrent la route, arme au poing. Tu rentres ta tête dans tes puissantes épaules puis pousses un rugissement féroce qui le fait reculer. Tu te ramasses sur tes pattes et sautes au-dessus d'eux, les faisant pousser des exclamations de surprise. Tu penses t'en être débarrassé mais des balles t'effleurent dans des sifflements insupportables. Un des projectiles de métal t'atteint et viens se ficher dans une de tes épaules. Tu grognes et titubes avant de te relever difficilement, poussant des feulements de douleur, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Tu dois les sauver! Vite! Tu sèmes tes assaillants et continue ton chemin, trouvant enfin la salle que tu cherches. Tu t'y précipites, fermes la porte derrière toi et te retournes pour faire face à toute l'équipe, réunie dans l'endroit le plus dangereux de cette base. Des regards inquiets errent sur ta fourrure majestueuse tachée de sang mais tu ne leur laisse pas le temps de faire des remarques et t'exprimes par télépathie, directement dans leur esprit:

"_ Fuyez! Des charges explosives sont placées partout dans cette pièce! Tout va bientôt péter!"

Ils réagissent tous rapidement, récupérant les dernières informations des serveurs de cette base. Tu souffles un peu avant de recommencer une course qui risque d'être riche en émotions. Tu remarques alors que Thor te fixe bizarrement mais tu n'y prêtes pas attention, partagée entre la douleur cuisante de ton épaule et le stress et l'adrénaline bouillant dans toutes tes veines. Quelques secondes plus tard, vous sortez tous de la pièce, courant le plus vite possible. Tu boites et perds beaucoup de sang mais guides le groupe de super héros vers l'extérieur, balayant les soldats avec tes griffes aiguisées ou leur faisant peur en leur rugissant dessus avec toute l'énergie du désespoir qui te reste.

Vous finissez par déboucher sur la clairière, sortant à l'air libre, enfin! Tes coéquipiers t'ont distancé et tu traînes de plus en plus la patte, ne pouvant plus la poser au sol sans que des milliers d'aiguilles de transpercent l'articulation et les muscles. Ta vision se floute et tu ne peux rien faire quand l'explosion te souffle et te plaques au sol...

L'inconscience t'entoure et tu plonges dans un sommeil lourd, dépourvu de rêves...

-Ellipse temporelle-

Quand tu te réveilles, tu sens une main qui serre la tienne et ouvres difficilement tes yeux...

"_ Tu te réveilles, enfin!"

"_ Thor...?"

Ta voix est éraillée et tu as du mal à parler, la gorge sèche comme le Sahara... Tu es de retour à la base, dans la partie des soins. Tu essayes de te relever mais un pincement désagréable te cloue à ton lit. Tu regardes vers ton épaule blessée et vois un bandage immaculé entourer ton articulation meurtrie. Encore blessée. Génial.

Tu pousses un soupir à fendre l'âme qui fait sourire le grand blond qui tient toujours ta main.

"_ J'ai dormi pendant longtemps?"

"_ Presque une journée. On a eu très peur quand on t'as vu, étendue, blessée, et à nouveau sous ta forme humaine."

Je me suis re transformée sans le vouloir... J'étais vraiment à bout de force alors...

"_ Je suis désolée... Mais au moins, j'ai réussi à vous sauver."

Tu lui offres un sourire fatigué. Tu dois vraiment faire pitié à voir! Pourtant, il te rend ton sourire et se rapproche un peu plus de toi.

"_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire..." murmure-t-il.

"_ Oui?.."

"_ On a failli te perdre hier... J'ai failli te perdre et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était temps."

"_ De..?"

Thor répond à ta question en se penchant au-dessus de toi et en posant ses lèvre sur les tiennes... D'abord surprise, tu finis par répondre à son baiser. Vous vous séparez et le dieu du tonnerre vient te rejoindre dans ton lit, te faisant profiter de sa chaleur, tu t'endors tout contre lui, pensant que finalement, cette blessure t'aura permis de recevoir ce baiser dont tu rêvais secrètement depuis des mois...

 

The end.


End file.
